Magick Wind
by Zax Reed
Summary: A mixture of magick and werewolves,vampires, and other supernatural beings. And is set in the present day with some of it being set in the 1990's.


Chapter 1

Like most days I was in my office and looking at a client. Jo was what you called new money and she seemed to think that if you had money that people should do what ever you want them to. But she was about to be proved wrong. I was a very powerful practitioner of the arts and I was one of the few who could use my gifts at will. I was also one of the five people who could call the spirits from the afterlife.

Jo Stuffel looked at me with that look of so how much do you need to do what I want. It gave me the feeling that she thought that she could give you want ever if you do what ever for her. But I had to meet her due to the job that I did. I worked for _The Arts._And my boss Yuki Motto was the only one who did not use the arts that made us money.

"So miss Stuffel, how can I help you?"

"I want you to bring my husband's soul back."

"Why?"

"So I can see him one last time. He died in a car crash." With that she started to tear up. I gave her a tissue and some water.

"I am sorry about your loss. But why do you need to see him?"

"I want to tell him I love him one last time."

"Okay that is fine. Are you free a week from Monday?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then. Meet me here at four o'clock and we will get ready to raise him."

"Thank you so much mister Bloodmire. Thank you so much."

We stood up and shook hands and she left to go about her day. I went to the door to see how hot it was outside. I noticed a man in a black trench coat and a black hat staring at me. I went out and to ask him if he new who I was when I got closer to the door I got a feeling that I had never felt before. It was raw power and it was coming from the man.

The closer I got to him I got more and more of the power flowing from him. I stopped and tried to shield but I could not due to the amount of power flowing from him. It was to much for me to handle so I had to close myself off from all the powers that be.

"Do I know you? Or do you know me?"

"Yes and no. but I know you very well."

"How do you know me?"

"Have you really forgot all that you used to be? We used to be friends and family. What have you done to yourself?"

"I have done nothing that has not been done to me. So I will ask you one more time how do I know you?"

"It is me Vanar, Raven."

It hit me then that I know who he was. Raven was my best friend for almost twenty years. And he had not changed. He still had the ankle length black hair and pale white skin, but his eyes were now a pure sliver. "Raven it has been to long for words."

"Yes it has."

I told him that I would be right back and that I was going to go clock out from work. After I clocked out I went back outside to find him leaning against my car. We got in and went to my house. I could not hold back the question.

"What was that power coming off of you in the parking lot and how in the hell did you get so much of it not even my teacher has that much power."

"I got into some stuff and now I am full of power and I need to learn to tone it down that is why I came to you. Can you help me learn to control it?"

"Yes once I know what you are and what you have been doing."

"I am a lycanthrope. I was turned last month. And I was not aloud to join the pack that turned me. So I am stuck out here on my own."

"I don't know any other lycanthropes I am sorry but I don't and I can teach you to hide what power you have."

We got to my house and once we got out of the cars the heat wrapped around us and felt like I was in a oven. I hate the summer but I have to deal with it. I know I know I can always move to Alaska but it is to damn cold there. Hey what can I say I am very hard to please. We walked up to the door when I got another feeling that some one was in the house. I took out one of my many knives and had it in my right hand so I could use my left hand to open the door. I unlocked it and slammed it open and to my surprise there stood my boyfriend Cross James. Cross is five six and about a hundred and thirty pounds. He has gold eyes and waist length blonde hair. He is tan but not one of those who tan to much.

I stood there and stared at him for a minute and then told him that Raven was one of my old friends and that I had not seen him in five years. They shook hands and started talking while I got changed and got a shower. I love my work but you got to messy and to tired.

It took a lot to call the dead to you and a lot to send them back. So I was tired most of the time anymore. But thank the powers that be that I the next three days off, and boy did I need it and the rest that I was going to catch up. So what was I doing taking a shower for? I was outside most of the day and trying not to die of a heat stroke.

I got out and went into to the kitchen and got me a glass of tea. Yeah tea don't bitch at me I like tea. I looked at Cross and Raven and asked if they wanted anything and they said no. So went to the table and drank my tea.

"Cross Raven it is going to be staying here for a while. Is that okay with you?"

"That is not a problem with me does he need clothes and personal items?"

"No I don't thank you for asking and letting me stay here."

"No problem." me and Cross said together.

Cross took him to the guest room and got him settled and came out to our room and got ready for bed. I got into a pair of shorts and pulled my hair back. When you have ankle length hair it is hard to sleep with it down. My hair is not the first thing that you notice about me. I have blood red eyes and deathly white skin. I am six two and about a hundred and fifty pounds. But after a while you get used to looking at me.

I laid down and got under the sheet so that way I could cuddle with Cross but then I got that rush of energy from Raven. I got up and went to check on him and to see if he was okay. I got to his room and saw that he was on the floor meditating. I left and went back to bed and found Cross asleep. I got into bed and curled up beside him and feel asleep.

The next day I got up and fixed breakfast for the three of us. I went in to wake up Cross and found that he was not in bed but in the shower so I went back to the kitchen and got the food on the plates for us. I went in to Raven's room and got him up so he could eat. He was back on the floor and I told him that food was ready if he was ready to come and eat. He looked at me and got ready to be friendly.

I went back out to find Cross sitting there and waiting for us. He had the plates on the table and was getting milk for the two of them while I got tea. I was a bitch without my tea in the morning. Some people need coffee, while some smoke, I on the other hand need tea. Hey it is not that bad so no judging me.

Cross finished his food first and then Raven. I was the last one to get done with my mine. I did the dishes and got ready for my day with Cross. We were going to the mall today and I asked him if he cared if Raven came to. Like I knew he did not care so the three of us got in the car and headed to the mall. It took about an hour to get to the mall and about five minutes to walk from the parking lot. The heat made it feel like an hour walk but I know that it was not. But the worst thing about the whole thing was the prices and the things that I wanted but did not get. I bought Raven some new clothes and some bathroom stuff. But the time we got ready to leave it was about four in the afternoon. Most of the clothes were top of the line.

I was getting tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep. I asked them if they cared if we left and went home. So we left and got back to the car and drove home. I was so tired that I had to have Cross drive. We got back to the house and I asked them if they would lay with me while I went to sleep. Cross had no problem with it and Raven said that he did not want to make Cross feel worry or second guess our relationship. So I had to talk him into laying with me for a while until I went to sleep.

I ended up sleeping for about twelve hours and some change. But when I woke up there was a letter on the nightstand. So like any normal person I read it and it was one of those letters that make you read it twice.

_Vanar,_

_Went to the gas station to get Raven some cigarettes. Be back later._

_There is food on the counter for you if you wake up before we get home._

_Hope __that you don't care that I took him._

_Love,_

_Cross_

So I went and got some of the food and got me a glass of tea to wake myself up and not worry about that fact that I just slept for twelve hours. I got done eating the food that they made me and went to take a shower. By the time that I got out Cross and Raven where home and had to get dresses as fast as I could which sucked cause I picked out a pink shirt and cargo shorts. Plus my hair was still soaking wet and would take about five or so hours to dry.

"Hey honey. Hey Raven. Enjoy your drive?"

"Yeah we did we got to talking and I did not know that you grew up with Raven."

"Yeah I did but I don't talk about my past you know that."

"So how long have you been up?"

"About a half an hour."

"Oh." they both said together.

I then looked at Raven and Cross and got a very bad thought in my head. Not to say that sex is wrong but I did not want to cross that bridge. I mean it would be fun but at the same time it did not and would not be the best thing at this point and time. I would have to think about it but until then no nada nip.

I had to get the blow dryer and try to dry my hair and make some more tea and here is the sad part the tea would be done before I was so I'd have to stop and put the tea in the fridge. I thought about cutting my hair but I loved it to much.

So off to dry my hair and to get the tea ready. About half way through my hair I had to stop and go and get the tea. And then go back and redo my hair.

I heard yelling and went out to see what was up. Come to find out Cross had cut himself with a knife and was being a chicken shit. Yeah I just called him a chicken shit I am aloud he is mine and mine alone so deal with it. "Cross are you okay?"

"Yeah Raven I am okay. That fucking hurt and it wont stop bleeding what do I do?"

"Add pressure and hold it above your heart."

"Okay."

It ended up being a major cut and I had to sew him back up and he cried after I was done I felt so bad for having to hurt him and that I could not take that pain away. So I held him after the doctoring and he held me like he had lost his dog of ten years.

We ended up on the floor with me holding Cross and Raven holding me so it was a little train. But you know what it was nice to know that I had someone there that I could rely on if something happened to Cross. But in the end I had only myself to blame for what I did to him. And people say that I am heartless. Guess not.

Most of the time I am at home alone and not wanting to be around people but at the same time I would love to be around people, but I a have a short fuse. Most of the time. i know i know then why work in one of the worlds biggest companies that deal with people? Well one I am what you call a nature user. I was born with my magical gifts and other psychic gifts. numbr two I am also head of the psychic department and the teacher of the newbies.

So after Cross and Raven got off the floor i had a hard time getting up and trying to walk. it seemed like i was lost in a way and could not find myself. So I had them sit me in my bed and help me get ready to sleep. In a way I knew what was happening with me and in others I knew nothing of what was happening to me. So I had them bring me one of my tomes to make sure and yes I said tome like the ten pound books in the movies.

After I got in the book it hit me as soon as I opened the book. I was channeling Cross's feelings. I was slow today, but then again I am most days. Hey not my fault I it hard to go from twelve hours of sleep to dealing with that and then drained and tired again. I was hopine that the next day would be better if not I was not waking up. So I got Cross into bed and went to see if Raven needed anything before we went to sleep. I found him sitting in the middle of the room. I knew that he was training himself to not give off the engery that was overflowing from him. So I went back to the room and sealed the house with a barrier. It was there not to let any harmful or un pure spirits, humans, or any other moving thing into the house.

I was in the mood for a midnight snack when I felt the barrier faulter alittle. I sent a warnning to whatever was out there trying to get in. But nothing, so I went into the bedroom and got Cross and tried to get him to find what was doing it. He went to check on Raven and saw that he was passed out on the floor. I sent a shock of engery to him to wake him. He got up and looked and felt the being outside.

"It is a wolf. Trying to find a warm place to sleep. I will shift and show it a place to sleep. I will be back in the morning. Love you guys."

We nodded. What else were we going to do. We went to bed and layed there we fell asleep. I dreamed of Raven and the wolf. A weird dream.


End file.
